Unfaimilar Feelings
by jasmine135246
Summary: Ever wonder when Dom and Kel's feelings for each other started to change. Takes place during Lady Knight. Kel/Dom


Hey guys, so this is my version of a missing scene from Lady Knight, it takes place the night before Dom and his men leave to join Raoul. I hope I got Kel and Dom down alright, but it's been a while since I've read the books. I hope you enjoy!

Diclaimer: I do not own these characters, or anything associated with them.

Unfamiliar Feelings

So much had happened that day, and though Kel's body was exhausted her mind felt as if the sparrows had taken up residence and couldn't find their way out. She held in a sigh, fearful of waking up Tobe, but knowing that as soon as she stepped out of the bed he would be there.

"Lady?"

Kel heard his sleepy voice and silently swore. She had known it was a fruitless attempt, "Go back to sleep Tobe, I'm fine, I just can't sleep."

She was surprised when he didn't argue, but thankful, as she slipped into breeches and a tunic, that she didn't have to fight him. That thought, however, reminded her of why she couldn't sleep. The boy had seen things no one his age should have. Once dressed, she walked out into the hallway and let herself sigh without fear of waking anyone.

A few minutes later found her wandering aimlessly around the grounds of Haven, her mind still tumbling, but when she found herself standing on top of the wall looking at the land around her command, her thoughts finally slowed until they disappeared, leaving her with nothing more to ponder than her surroundings. So, when she heard Dom's voice, she gave him a warm smile.

"A bit late isn't it," he said.

"I could say the same to you. You shou,ld really be in bed Dom, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Thanks mom," he joked, but his face changed and he continued, which Kel was thankful for, she wasn't in the mood for that particular joke at the moment. "You did well today. Raoul would be proud." He paused, and then said, "I'm proud."

Kel stole a quick glance at him, and was thankful for the dark that hid her blush, but Dom had seen it, and when his arm tingled where she lightly squeezed it, he looked down in surprise. His ears, however, caught her words as she said, "Thanks, for that."

He nodded, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the spot she had touched. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Kel finally turned her side leaning against the wall, her arms crossed against the cool night air.

She wasn't sure where she found the nerve or what even possessed her, but she found herself saying, "I'll admit that I was hoping you would be able to stay longer."

He smirked, "I am handy in a fight, and I keep Meathead in line."

She nodded slowly, "True, true, but I'll miss you for more than just that."

That surprised him, and he turned his head to look at her, but he quickly recovered, and a small smile spread across his face and he asked, "Really now, Lady Kel? And why else might you miss me?"

"You're nice to look at for one." Kel couldn't believe she had said that, but she made her face stay Yamani calm. She decided it was her body's rebellion against herself, acting without consulting her first, mad about its sleep deprivation.

Dom looked at her again, surprise written on his face. It was the last thing he expected her to say, in fact he didn't even think it was on the list, and it was his turn to blush. Kel felt better when she saw it, though he had tried to hide it by turning his face away.

Recovering Dom flashed her a smile, and then took a few strutting steps, pretending to model, making Kel laugh, and when she could she said, "Oh, it's good to laugh."

"It's good to hear it," he responded with warmth in his voice, and Kel didn't recognize the look on his face, and Dom didn't recognize the emotions he was experiencing, and he found himself asking, "Why else might you miss me, Kel?"

Kel let her smile stay on her face as she pondered how to respond, how much she wanted to reveal, and finally she said, an almost rueful smile on her face. "I'm not really sure, Dom." She said truthfully, all her earlier reasons disappearing from her mind, and then she looked him in the eye, "But, I feel strong 

when your around, knowing that no matter what you've got my back. That you'll always support me, whether it's a decision I've made or supporting me literally, if I'm injured." She gave a slow helpless shrug, "I just feel stronger when you're around."

As he just stood there looking at her Kel wanted to turn her head away, but was afraid to. For a moment Dom wasn't sure what to say, but he was honored, it was the highest compliment he had ever been paid. And as he looked into her eyes, and saw that she had dropped her mask, and when he saw the trust she had in him, and he felt something shift inside of him. Making a decision to act on unfamiliar feelings, he reachd out to her and wrapped her in a hug, his arms tight around her, hers tight around him, and she shivered when he kissed the skin right in front of her ear and whispered, "I'm going to miss you too, Kel."

She laughed quietly, loving how he could read her, and he rocked her back and forth in a playful way, the companionship in the intimate moment exactly what she needed.

Kel etched every detail of the moment into her mind. The way she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek, the way he smelled of horses and leather and metal, the way his arms wrapped around her like they never wanted to let go, and how his lips had been soft against her skin. She would hold onto the memory of this moment and draw strength from it in the weeks to come, and she soon found herself laughing. Dom pulled away enough to look at her, a questioning smile on his face, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, momentarily overcome by giddiness, but eventually when she could she said, "It's just been a really bizarre night."

He grinned and gave her another quick hug, squeezing her tight, and as they started towards the stairs, Kel said, "I blame the sleep deprivation. It makes you say things you wouldn't normally admit."

Dom laughed, "True story, my friend." He looked over at her and waited until she looked back at him, and then he said, "I really am going to miss you."

She found his hand and squeezed it, "I know Dom. I'm really going to miss you too."

They didn't say anything else until it was time for them to go their separate ways, and Dom stopped her with her name on his lips as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, Dom?"

"Don't worry Kel, our paths will cross again. They always seem to," he told her with a crooked smile. She smiled at him, a true smile that lit her eyes, and again he felt those unfamiliar feelings.

* * *


End file.
